


You better run, run, run, run, run, 'cause there's gonna be some hell today

by Kashi_The_Executioner



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Horror, Other, Psychological Horror, THERE ARE NO ROMANTIC FEELINGS, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashi_The_Executioner/pseuds/Kashi_The_Executioner
Summary: "I checked the security cameras, cycling through the feeds until I came back to Pirate Cove once again.Where could Foxy be?"A one-shot I really wanted to write. The inspiration was from the book " Five Nights at Freddy's survival/security logbook". It was an exercise on page 44 that I wanted to do. Highlighted parts are from the book itself. Everything else is made by my brain.





	You better run, run, run, run, run, 'cause there's gonna be some hell today

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! So, no one asked for this, but I wrote it anyway. This was an exercise on page 44 of the book "Five Nights at Freedy's survival/security logbook. It gave us one and a half pages to write down a story with Foxy. Too little space for me. This is my first time writing a horror. I wrote it for fun honestly. Having Markiplier screaming in my ears while writing this was actually helping me create this story a lot. Anyways, enough chit-chat. I hope you enjoy my story, even if its a horror one.

**I checked the security cameras, cycling through the feeds until I came back to Pirate Cove once again.**

“ **Where could Foxy be?** ” I thought

There was fear that started to settle down to my very bones. The Pizzeria was dark and deserted. Not a single noise broke the silence except for that stupid fan that I couldn’t turn off for some reason. I tried searching for someone through the security cameras again, but there was no one here.

All except me, the security guard (who surprisingly hasn’t yet come up to kick me out of the place) and the animatronic (which were machines, so practically they don’t count).

Damn that Mike, for daring me to come to this place at this hour.

And screw me for taking up the dare. Why should I have been so stupid?

I checked for Bonny and Freddy again. They were in the same place as before. But when I tried searching for Foxy again. He was not in his Pirate Cove.

The curtains were open.

And there was nothing behind them, only pitch black darkness.

“Where could Foxy be?” I asked again. This time out loud.

I searched manically for him. Flipping from camera to camera so fast that I almost missed him.

He was running down a hallway arms open and over his head. I backed away from the screen and accidentally knocking the security equipment out of my hands. I came down hard on the floor. Screen breaking into thousand small pieces that spread all around the floor.

**Suddenly I heard a thud, thud, thud, like the heavy pounding of animatronic footsteps.**

I had the urge to leave the room and go hide somewhere. The thing was, I didn’t know where those footsteps came from. So, hid myself under the desk, turning off my flashlight. I kept it close to myself. The solid object calmed me down. It made me realize that I was not dreaming or becoming crazy.

I clapped my hand over my mouth. I didn’t trust myself not to scream and let whoever was running to find out where I was.

That was what my instincts were telling me to do anyway. And I always listen to my instincts.

And then a crazy idea popped into my mind and after that it didn’t seem to want to leave.

“Foxy is searching for me.”

It was crazy. I knew it was crazy, but it was the only thing that came up to my mind at that time.

I didn’t know at that time….

I wish I have never learned the truth.

**I turned to my left,**

And Foxy had put half of his body through the left door. He had his back on me, but I could see that it was him from the flicking lights of the hallway.

“Oh my God. Why is he activated in the night? And more importantly, why is he here?” I thought.

I pressed my hand harder on my mouth and backed a little more to the corner I was hiding in. That movement knocked the table a little, resulting in a very faint noise of wood being pushed in the ground. It was a very faint sound.

But it was like a bomb has fallen in the silent room.

I saw in horror as the animatronic turned his head to me. His yellow eyes pierced through mine in a very intense eye contact. His metallic eyes were screaming murder at first, but after a couple of seconds they changed in something else. I was too astonished and afraid at the human features that I saw. I couldn't further read his face. Not that I wanted to.

Out of pure flight instinct, I turned for the right door and dashed to that direction.

Foxy was faster than me. He jumped in front of me and pressed a button that closed the door behind him.

He then started slowly walking to my direction. I backed immediately. With every big step he took, I took three to the back until my back touched the wall of the security room.

I started to really panic as he was coming closer to me and I was trapped like mouse in a cage.

As I took in some shaking breaths to calm myself and do not have a mental breakdown. I tried to piece down a plan for escaping, when I remembered that the left door was still open behind him.

Now it was the difficult part. How are going to pass him in order to reach the door and ask for help.

Foxy was too close to me now. He needed one more step in order for him to be in my personal space. We didn’t lose any eye contact all this time and I didn’t plan break that. I tried to eye the left door with my peripheral vision.

The only noises in the room were my shaken breaths, my rapidly beating heart and that stupid fan. He didn’t make any noise at all. I tried to find a sound like a cooler or a creak from a machine inside his body. But there was nothing.

Only silence.

Foxy was tall. Taller than any person that I had ever knew or seen in the TV. That comes with two very big flaws though. One, tall people have usually very long legs. Two, because of that they move more slowly than the average.

And Foxy had really, really long legs.

He took one more step closer and now he was towering over me. I had to look up to him to maintain the eye contact. He lifted his hands and it seems that he was about to touch me.

That was the cue to me to duck down and through his open legs to pass him. I reached the left door and I started running in full speed on an unknown direction, screaming at the top of my lugs for help.

The yell was echoing inside the walls of the Pizzeria. They looked like they were closing down on me, but I continue to run and scream. My flashlight was still in my hand, but I couldn’t risk to stop now. I needed to run. I needed to get away from him as fast as humanly possible.

All my instincts were screaming that I will be killed in here.

I needed to get out of here.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around my left arm. I struggled in his hold, but he didn’t let me go. I turned to face my captor and tried to fight him off. I needed to escape, before Foxy found me.

But the flashlight hit cold metal when it came in contact with the chest. I looked up in horror and then I saw the glowing yellow eyes that I was trying to escape from in the first place.

Pure terror ran through my veins and a tried harder to take my hand back. I think that my stubborn attempts to wiggle out angered him, because in the next moment his free hand (paw, I am not sure) was pushing me away from his as the other started pulling me towards him.

Soon enough, my arm was broken from my shoulder.

I screamed from the pain. My throat was hurting as much as my shoulder, but I paid no mind. That was the only way for that damn security guard to find me.

No one came, though, and I was starting to lose hope.

Foxy then pulled me with my injured arm towards his chest. My head hit cold metal with a very loud thud. I was getting dizzy and I felt blood coming out of my forehead and running down my face.

Everything was spinning for a couple of agonizing seconds and I could see my vision darkening in the corners. I tried to balance, but my body couldn’t listen to my command.

A cold arm wrapped around my waist supporting me from behind. It then started lifting me from the ground. I let it do whatever it wanted with me as I couldn’t get my thoughts together.

When I made the second eye contact with Foxy did my senses come together to me. His eyes were glowing again this time with satisfaction.

“You...will...be… perfect.”

The words were taken from different songs. It was obvious by the way the melody and the pronunciation changed with every word.

At first I thought that I was hallucinating, because there was no way an animatronic to speak, right?

But then again who in their right mind was leaving animatronic free to roam in the dark halls of their closed down business.

It then started to seek in me that Foxy was talking. And he was talking to me. He understood me. He Understood what was around him.

He was alive.

I opened my mouth to scream or beg to be realised, but the high pitch sound never came out. The only thing that came out was air from my lugs. My throat was killing me, but I tried to again anyways.

My voice didn’t come out.

I reached for my throat to massage it in hopes that maybe I will not be mute for the rest of my life.

If I will be able to survive this night.

Foxy was gripping me so harm on my dislocated arm that I could no longer feel any muscle nor my blood flowing inside my veins. My fingers were noob and I could even move them.

My left arm was useless to me right now. I could get me killed and it couldn’t help me escape.

Great. Just great.

Foxy’s right hand then left my left arm to thumb almost lifeless at my side. His left arm was still firmly around my waist. Keeping me in. Not wanted to let go. Holding me for dear life.

His right hand then slowly, but surely, started to lean in to my face. His eyes were fixed to me. There was satisfaction, possessiveness and greed reflected on those plastic orbs.

His hand stopped midway.

He eyed me again and then his metallic foxy head started to lean in. I tried to back up, but his left hand tightens. Keeping me in place and pushing me more into him.

Then his tongue pushed past his pointed teeth and out of his big mouth. I saw in pure terror as the somehow flexible muscle closed the gap between him and me. I couldn’t look away from it. I squirmed and wiggled, but to no avail. I tried to scream again, but the pain stopped me from trying. Not that any piece of my voice came out again, anyway.

When the muscle was a mere inch away from me, I shut my eyes and waited for something. Anything. For a couple of agonizing seconds nothing happened. But as I was about to open my eyes again a slimy solid pressed against my forehead. At the place I had cut my head.

“Did he just lick me?”

The thought alone pulled my brain from mist that it previously had. I remembered then that I still could use my right hand. And I had a flashlight in my right hand.

“He is distracted. Act. Now.” my brain commanded me.

I mastered all the energy and willpower that was left in me. I focused on that thought. I focused on my freedom. On surviving.

And I smashed the flashlight in his left side of his head.

Foxy let out a small scream (more like growl) as sparkles erupted from his left hide.

He immediately unwrapped his arm from me and brought both hand in his face. I fell down hard on my knees, but I didn’t have the time to worry about them.

I stood up messily, tripping on my own feet twice and then started running again.

The shock and pain in his face didn't last as it seems. That is because not a minute after I had smashed the flashlight in his face I heard loud and big footsteps coming from behind me.

I started to run faster, but I paid no attention to my surroundings.

I crashed myself in a locked door.

And everything went black

.

.

.

.

The next time I woke up was intense pain in my right hip and then a loud _crash_. I opened my mouth to scream again, but again nothing came out. I started crying again from the pain.

“It... .will…. Be….over….soon….” a mix of songs said

“You….are….perfect....for….me….”

I am sure now that this mix of songs will haunt me every time I fall asleep.

I opened my eyes slightly and I saw his shadow on top of me. His yellow eyes were so bright right now.

Full of want.

Alive.

Too alive.

Then he lifted his left foot and brought it down on my left hip. The same crashing sound echoing in the room. I did scream this time.

The pain made me black out for the second time that night.

 

Next time I woke up; I was in this old storage room that has been closed down. If what I heard from the males outside was true. I had no idea how long I was out, but it was 7 pm.

One of them had asked for the time.

I had tried to scream or even talk to get their attention. But nothing.

My throat was still hurting as hell and didn’t make any sounds. Not anymore. It had left me alone just like everything else.

My whole left side was now purple and I can certainly not move it at all now.

And both of my legs were smashed from the base.

I was even surprised that I was still alive.

I tried to throw something to the door, but the only thing in a reachable distance was this small screwdriver that I am using now to engrave this words to this wall.

Please, whoever you are.

HELP ME!

PLEASE HELP ME!

CALL THE POLICE! PLEASE HELP ME!

QUICKLY!

I DON’T KNOW HOW LONG WILL I BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH HIS IN THE SAME BUILDING WITH ME.

PLEASE!

PLEASE HELP ME!

PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!

HELP ME!

 

The girl started crying again. There were five different hand writs for the word ‘PLEASE’ on the wall beside her.

The same number with the missing people that was on the news for the past two weeks.

The girl looked up. The door was in front of her. But there was a tape with the sign “DO NOT ENTER” wrapped around it.

She screamed for hours. No one came.

She screamed nonetheless. That was her only hope to survive.

After a while, her throat hurt and she could no longer speak.

That was when she saw the letter the first victim had left. There was no sign but she recognised the handwriting from the pictures in the news. She recognised all of them. Now it was her time.

She was totally trapped. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. No one near to help her.

She knew she was going to die. Her legs both broken and her left arm dislocated just like the first victim. She imagined the others were also the same.

She grabbed the bloody screwdriver on her right hand and decided to leave her own message under the other four before her.

THERE IS NO ESCAPE FROM FOXY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Look! Foxy has another new friend! Now they are six new friends that Foxy has that are not in the TV show yet! Please, mommy! Let me go say hi to them! Please, mommy please!”


End file.
